


Beauty & The Beast

by GachMoBrea



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Armoire!Cisco, Beast!Jay, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty!Caitlin, Candelabra!Ronnie, Character Death, Clock!Barry, Curses, Disney Influence, F/M, Magic, OOC, Out of Character, Spoiler Tags!, Without the Singing, Zoom is the Beast, angry mobs, injuries, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arrogant young prince (Jay) and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a sorcerer, who turns him into the hideous Beast until he learns to love and be loved in return. The town girl (Caitlin) enters the Beast's castle after he imprisons her father (Harrison).<br/>Will Caitlin's kind nature draw the cold-hearted Beast out of his isolation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my brain is on a Disney kick. This is the second fiction influenced by the franchise... I took liberties from both the show "The Flash" and the story "Beauty and the Beast."  
> Mainly, I used Flash characters and a loose understanding of the Disney version of the story to throw this together.  
> Maybe now, I can put the musicals to rest.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the movie, or the characters from either two things...*

\---BEGIN---

Once upon a time... Not too long ago, because I'm not THAT old, there lived a handsome prince named Prince Jay. He was considered the "most handsome man alive" by his people.  
The prince, though fair to look upon, had a dark heart that he allowed to the surface.  
On a frightfully stormy night, there was a knock at the prince's castle door. The servants allowed the stranger in. It was a mangled looking old man who was hunched over.  
The prince was disgusted by the pauper's appearance and demanded he leave.  
"Please, sir," the old man asked, voice low and rough. "May I not spend the night?"  
"No!" the prince bellowed, rising to his feet in case he should have to throw the man out himself.  
"Can you show no kindness to another?" the old man spoke again, unafraid of the nasty tone the prince was using.  
"I cannot show kindness to lesser people!" the prince sneered, moving and grabbing hold of the old man to be rid of him.  
"It is a shame," the old man's voice changed, becoming softer and smooth. "that you cannot show kindness merely because of another's appearance."  
In a flash of light, the old man became a handsome sorcerer who's looks surpassed the prince's own. The old man stood straight and tall, towering over the now shaking prince.  
"I am Hunter Zolomon," the man said. "The most powerful sorcerer alive!"  
"YOU!" the sorcerer pointed to the prince, a flash of lighting following the word. "You, Prince Jay, are not worthy of the crown that sits atop your brow."  
Prince Jay shook his head furiously as his body quaked fiercely in fear.  
"I will put a curse on you," the magician continued, voice booming in the room. "And all within your walls."  
"Please!" the prince begged on his knees, hands clasped tightly as if in prayer. "Don't hurt me!"  
"You will be plagued by a vile appearance," the sorcerer frowned. "The curse will not be changed until someone accepts you for who you are and pledges their love to you."  
"No!" the prince's face was streaked with tears. "Anything but that! Kill me instead!"  
"You will not die!" the man's voice shook the room. "You will live out your life in misery, unless you can break my spell."  
Then the sorcerer pulled out a stone from his cloak and the entire castle was engulfed in light.  
When the light faded, the sorcerer was gone, his work done.  
The prince cried out and it echoed throughout the mountains.

 

Years passed and the town below grew without the influence of their prince who locked himself, and his servants, away.  
No on saw their handsome prince, and after a while, no one spoke of him either.

 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin was a young and very beautiful brunette who was gentle and kind to all she met. She lived with her father, Harrison the inventor, in a little cottage resting just on the outskirts of town. Her father was brilliant man, albeit a little ahead of his time.  
A few of Harrison's inventions had exploded and the townspeople were wary of the man's enthusiasm whenever he came up with another 'great invention.'  
"I'm going to the town square, father," Caitlin smiled, basket hanging in the crook of her elbow. "Is there anything I can get for you while I'm there?"  
"Oh?" Harrison looked up, hitting his head on the contraption above him. "Oh."  
"Do be careful, father," Caitlin helped the man get out from under what he was working on. "I don't want to find you with another lump on that brilliant head of yours."  
"Science takes time and mistakes," her father smiled, rubbing at his new sore spot. "You know that-"  
"Mistakes lead to a better future," the brunette finished kindly. "I know."  
"You going into town again, Belle?" Harrison asked, picking through his tools. 'Belle' was his nickname for his daughter. One that she cherished, but thought she outgrew.  
"Joe said there might be new books coming in today," the brunette shrugged. "Was there anything you needed?"  
"Yes!" her father pulled some strange tool out of the box he was rummaging in. He turned to his daughter and said, "No, no-no, you go enjoy yourself. And be safe!"  
Harrison slipped back under his invention while Caitlin left for town.

The brunette took in a deep breath of the fresh air as she walked. It smelt of flowers and fresh baked bread. The baker's ovens must be cooking and the breeze was drifting the tantalizing smell even to the far reaches of the town.  
Caitlin hummed to herself, the birds' own melody rising with her own.

In town, Caitlin went strait for Joe's Bookstore. The kindly, dark-skinned man turned to smile broadly to her as she entered.  
"Caitlin!" Joe called from his place at the top of a ladder. "I thought you were coming tomorrow!"  
"Oh," the brunette blushed. "I just couldn't wait another day."  
Joe laughed, sliding down the ladder with practiced ease. "Your lack of patience won't bring the new books here any faster."  
Caitlin sighed. "I know. It was just a wishful hope that they'd get here a day early."  
"Well," Joe huffed a breath, looking at his collection. "You're welcome to borrow one you've already read." He turned a knowing smirk to the young lady. "I know you've already read everything in my store two times over."  
"But they're so fascinating!" Caitlin defended, blush still tingling at her cheeks.   
The young lady glided to her favorite shelf and pulled a book she already knew by heart.  
"That one?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "Again?"  
"It's my favorite," the brunette smiled at the cover, hand trailing down the binding reverently. "I could read it a thousand times over and still need to read it again."  
"Then it's yours," Joe laughed, throwing his hands in the air.   
"Really?" Caitlin's eyes sparkled as she looked over to the man. "Are you sure?"  
"I can't think of a more worthy owner." the man smiled again. "You go enjoy it and I'll see you tomorrow when the new books actually arrive."  
"Oh, thank you, Joe!" the young lady pulled the bookseller into a quick hug before practically dancing out of the store.

 

Eobard was the roughest, toughest hunter in all the valley.   
"The bravest man alive!" According to himself.  
He went far and wide to collect the greatest trophies the townspeople had ever seen. Eobard even went so far he crossed the ocean to bring back the head of an elephant.  
He was good looking, in his own way, and very popular with the young ladies that seemed to fawn over him whenever he walked the streets.  
Eobard was also the most self-centered man you would have the misfortune of meeting.

As Caitlin walked the streets of the town, eyes glued to the book in her hands as she expertly moved through the crowd, Eobard watched with desire in his eyes.  
"You know something, Thawne?" the muscular man asked his trusty servant.  
"What is it, Eobard?" the shorter man asked, ready and willing to do anything his master asked of him. The poor man worshiped the ground Eobard walked on.  
"I will have Caitlin to be my bride," Eobard announced, lifting his chin in a heroic pose as he continued to watch the beautiful brunette move through the busy streets.  
"But, sir," Thawne frowned, confused. "You could have any woman in the town."  
"Yes, but I want her."  
"But she hates you."  
"That makes the perfect challenge for a man like myself."  
Eobard smiled smugly while his servant shrugged.   
The muscular man knew it was only a matter of time until the woman was his.  
Or so he thought.

Eobard waited until Caitlin was resting by the fountain in the center of the town.  
He puffed out his chest and put on his biggest smile as he walked up to the brunette.  
"Morning, Caitlin," Eobard said, flexing his bicep as he pushed hair out of his face.  
"Morning, Eobard," Caitlin replied politely, eyes still on her book.  
The muscle man frowned. "Why are you reading?"  
"Because I enjoy it," the brunette answered simply, having had this conversation with the man many times before. "Why do you hunt?"  
"Because hunting proves you are a man!" Eobard posed, flexing both his biceps. A few nearby ladies giggled excitedly.  
"That's nice for you," Caitlin turned the page. "Not so nice for the animals whose lives you've taken."  
"You eat meat, don't you, lovely lady?" the hunter asked, frowning as the woman ignored him.  
"Yes," the brunette nodded. "I'm not against killing for food, Eobard. I'm against killing for sport."  
"What's the sport in that?" the man growled, fed up with the woman's lack of attention.   
Eobard grabbed hold of the book. He didn't know how to read and wasn't aware that he was holding it upside down. "What is so fascinating about a collection of papers and words?"  
"Give it back, Eobard!" Caitlin rose to her feet, reaching out for the book that she had no hope in being able to reach. "Please!"  
"Women should be in the home," Eobard stated. "Taking care of their husbands."  
"I don't have a husband," Caitlin stepped up on the ledge of the fountain in an attempt to reach her book. The hunter merely moved it to his other hand, keeping it out of reach.  
"But you could," Eobard turned, knocking Caitlin off balance and into his arms. "You and I could be married. Then you would have a husband to look after."  
Caitlin used the opportunity to grab back her book. "No, thank you."  
With a twist, the brunette was out of the man's hold and scooping up her basket to head home. Eobard followed after her, Thawne on his master's heels.  
"Think of how beautiful our children will be!" the hunter announced, arms going wide. "Our sons will be the strongest in the town. They'll bring you home the greatest trophies this world has to offer and I," Eobard laughed. "I will be the greatest husband you could ever want."  
Caitlin turned a face of calm anger to her stalker, "I said, no thank you."  
Her tone made the muscular man blink in surprise. Caitlin turned again and strode away as quickly as she could.

Once she was gone, Thawne cautiously walked up to his master.  
"Don't listen to her, Eobard," Thawne stuck his tongue out at where the young woman had disappeared. "She doesn't deserve you."  
The hunter lowered his head, muscles flexing as he clenched and unclenched his hands.  
"She's just some whiny girl, sir," Thawne continued. "You're better of without he-ah!"  
Eobard cut Thawne off with a hand to his servant's throat.  
"That's my future wife you're talking about," the hunter growled darkly.

 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

"Father!" Caitlin announced as he approached her father's workspace. "Father, I'm home!"  
"Belle!" Harrison poked his head out from behind a covered cart. "How was your trip? Did you get the books?"  
"No," the brunette sighed. "They hadn't come in yet."  
"Oh, well, things take time," her father shrugged, ducking back down behind the cart.  
"What are you doing, father?" Caitlin put her basket and book down to try to lift the corner of the cover.  
"Don't!" Harrison shouted, his daughter instantly jumped away. The man smiled meekly, "Sorry, dear, I didn't mean to shout."  
"What's going on?" the brunette crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well, I, uh, I finished my newest creation and I'm," her father laughed, moving closer so he stood next to his daughter. "I'm bringing it to another town to sell it in the market."  
"Father," Caitlin started to object, arms dropping to her sides.   
Harrison stopped her with wave of his hand. "These people don't understand, they can't. The other town." The inventor smiled. "The other town is more open to progress."  
"But, father," the brunette tried again. "It'll be dangerous for you to travel alone."  
"I'll be fine," Harrison pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Maybe this old brain of mine will remember to get you a new book while I'm gone."  
"You're not old," Caitlin smiled, "You're the smarted man alive."  
She went on her tip toes to peck her father on the cheek. "Come back to me safely, okay?"  
"I promise," her father smiled, eyes softening. "I'll be back before you know it, Belle."

Harrison connected the covered wagon to the family's only horse, a Belgian draft horse named Star.  
Caitlin waved from the doorway as her father slowly disappeared down the road.

 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

Harrison traveled the dirt roads towards the other town a few miles away. When he reached a fork in the road, he pulled the reins to bring the horse to a stop, frowning at the lack of sign.   
"Some hoodlums must have stolen it," the inventor mused, eyes looking down both potential pathways. He randomly decided on one and pulled the reins to go that way.  
The draft horse hesitated, stepping back instead of forward.  
"Come on, Star," Harrison tightened his grip on the leather. "Get going."  
With an 'encouraging' smack on the rear, the horse started forward again, taking the less pleasant looking path.

After only a few minutes, Harrison realized he had gone the wrong way. There were now bushes of thorns hidden under the branches of scraggly trees.  
"It appears I was mistaken," the inventor frowned, looking for a space large enough to turn around but not seeing any. "Maybe it will clear up a little further ahead."  
"Aroo!" a wolf howled in the distance. Both man and animal tensed at the noise.  
"Hurry now," Harrison rushed the horse to move forward. "Let's not become the wolf's next meal."  
Star increased its speed, going from a trot to a canter.  
Harrison saw something out of the corner of his eye, something grey and blurry as it moved at top speeds.  
"Gonna have to go faster," the inventor whipped the animal again. "Come on, Star!"  
The horse's canter became a gallop and the cart swayed with the speed as they raced to the hopeful end of the haunted looking forest.  
There are more blurs of grey, followed by vicious growls and threatening howls.  
"Come on, Star!" Harrison whipped the horse again. They were so close, so close to the end of the forest, to the promise of safety.  
A pack of wolves tore out of the forest and three of them attacked the wagon steps away from the exit.  
Harrison ducked at a swipe to his face and one wolf toppled off the wagon, rolling before getting its feet under itself to run with its pack again.  
Another wolf bit at Star, making the horse suddenly pull back onto its hind legs. The cart came to a sudden stop and something cracked. Harrison was thrown off his seat and onto the ground.   
The inventor watched helplessly as his draft horse ran away without the cart, which had broken away somehow, whinnying and crying out as it ran as quickly as it could away from the pack of wolves.  
At least the beasts left the injured man to go after the larger animal.

Harrison winced, clutching at his sore arm as he sat up. The inventor's head spun and he squinted his eyes as he waited for the feeling to pass.  
Thunder rumbled overhead and Harrison heaved a sigh of frustration.   
"Of course." The inventor pushed himself to his feet and looked around for a safe place to go. He didn't recognize anything, but he thought he saw the tops of a tower and he headed in that direction.

They are tower tops and an immense gate loomed over the inventor as he neared the abandoned looking castle.  
"Hello?" Harrison called out. There was no answer, so the inventor lets himself through the gate and closed it behind himself.   
Lightning split the sky and Harrison ran for the door as the thunder rolled and a downpour began to beat down on him.  
Drenched and heaving in deep breaths, the inventor pushed the massive wooden doors open and stepped inside the dark foyer within.  
"Hello?" Harrison called out again, voice echoing around him. A light shone brightly to his left.   
Curious, the inventor went to the room and found a flame burning brightly at the fireplace. Relieved for the chance to dry out and warm himself, Harrison went to stand at the hearth.  
The flames danced and crackled as the inventor's clothes warmed and dried. The storm raged outside and Harrison was grateful for the safety of these mysterious walls.  
He still didn't know who started the fire.

 

Outside the room, there were three figures hidden in the shadows.  
"Who is he?" the largest of the group said in a whisper.  
"I don't know," another growled lowly. "Why are we allowing him in here?"  
"It's-not-his-fault-he-got-caught-in-the-rain," the third said quickly and a touch too loud. Their guest turned his head towards them.  
"Hello?" Harrison repeated the unanswered question, "Who's there? I know someone had to have started this fire."  
"Oh-no-he-knows-we're-here," the fast talking one sounded nervous.  
"We'll just ignore him and he'll leave as soon as the storm ends," The first one who spoke answered, voice still a whisper.  
"When the master finds out, he'll throw us all in the dungeon," the angry one growled lowly again.  
"I know you're hiding," Harrison frowned. "I won't hurt you. I just got knocked off my horse by wolves and then this storm started. I'm not a thief."  
"He-must-be-nice. I-think-he's-nice-don't-you?" the fast one spoke up again, voice still too loud.  
"Hush your mouth!" the angry one seethed. "I'm not going to get in trouble when-"  
There was a roar, something animalistic but nothing Harrison had ever heard before.   
The inventor jumped, stumbling away from the fireplace to hide behind a chair.  
"Who dares trespass on the king's land?" a horrible voice said from the darkness. It sent a shiver down Harrison's spine. The three figures cowered in the shadows.  
"I-I'm just waiting for the storm to pass," Harrison spoke to where the voice came from. "I'm not a thief."  
"You have no right to be here," the voice barked. "You shall be punished."  
"Wait master!" the figure from the shadows who spoke first spoke up from where he was hiding. "It's our fault. We let the stranger in."  
"There-was-thunder-and-lighting," the fast one defended the stranger as well. "He-might-have-been-hit-and-maybe-he-could-have-died!"  
"SILENCE!" the voice bellowed, shaking the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. "To the dungeon with you!"   
Someone, or something, stood up behind Harrison and wrapped its arms around the inventor's.  
"Wait a minute," Harrison struggled, but could not break free. "I have a daughter! I need to get back to her!"  
"You should have thought of that," the voice said as the inventor was dragged away. "Before you went where you didn't belong."

 

\---


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin had just finished eating her dinner when she heard the rumbling of horse's feet outside. She rushed to the window and gasped as she saw Star galloping towards the house. Without her father.  
"Star!" Caitlin rushed out of the house and dashed to the horse to grab the reins. "Shush! Calm down, girl, what happened?"  
The Belgian draft horse heaved in breath as its eyes darted around looking for what had spooked it.  
"Star," the brunette spoke softly, stroking the animal's face to calm it. "Where is father?"  
The animal turned its head where it came from, breath evening out slowly as it relaxed under the woman's ministrations.  
Caitlin noted the piece of wagon still attached to the horse, saw the break in the wood where it must have broken away.  
"Did you throw him?" she asked, looking the horse in the eye. "Is father abandoned somewhere?"  
Star nodded its head, feet pulling back and forth as it thought about what happened.  
"You have to take me to him." The horse shook its head at her words. "Star, it's important, please!"  
The draft horse made a noise similar to a human's sigh and nodded.  
Caitlin hugged the animal's head, "Thank you."

With the piece of broken wagon removed, the horse was able to run easier and quicker back to where it had left the inventor. There were no more wolves as they passed the forest, they had moved on to hunt elsewhere.  
When they made it out of the frightening forest, Caitlin looked up and saw the remains of storm clouds billowing around the tops of towers.  
"Over there, Star," she kicked at the horse, moving it in the towers' direction.

There was an immense gate with an abandoned looking castle beyond.   
"Father must have gone there to wait out the storm," the brunette mused aloud, getting off the horse to open the gate.  
She pulled Star through with her and closed the gate behind, making it impossible for the animal to run off without her.   
Caitlin went to the door, her heart beating wildly in her chest, and used the massive knocker to beat against the wood.  
There was no answer.  
"Hello?" the young lady called out, using the knocker again when she didn't get an answer. "Father? Are you in there?"  
The silence was eerie and sent chills down Caitlin's back.   
'I have to make certain he's not in there,' the brunette told herself, bravely pushing one of the two doors open.  
"Hello?" Caitlin called again, hearing herself echo back but still getting no response from another person. "Father? Are you here, father?"

"Another intruder?" the angry voice from before said from the shadows. "What is wrong with the townspeople? Don't they know better? Don't they know to stay away?"  
"Father, please!" Caitlin called out louder. "Are you here?"  
"We-can't-let-her-get-caught-by-the-master." the fast one said worriedly. "Who-knows-what-he'd-do-to-such-a-pretty-thing-like-her."  
"Hello?" the brunette moved to begin her search of the place when someone stepped out of the shadows.  
It was a man, sort of. It had the face and general shape of a man, but its body looked like it was made out of clock parts. The head was square like a grandfather clock, and there were little hands on the nose, but otherwise the face was human.  
The body would look human as well, if it not were for the wooden hands and pendulum swinging in the thing's chest.  
"Who-who are you?" Caitlin asked, eyes wide in fear as the clock man approached.  
"Hi-I'm-Barry-it's-nice-to-meet-you-but-you-shouldn't-be-here-if-the-master-catches-you-he-might-throw-you-in-a-cell-like-he-did-the-other-guy-and-you're-too-pretty-to-be-in-a-cell-so-I-think-you-should-leave." the clock man, Barry she thought he said, spoke so quickly, Caitlin had a hard time catching everything he said.   
The brunette did pick up on the words "other guy."  
"Other guy?" she asked, voice rising in hope. "Did he have dark, sort of wild, hair? Did he tell you his name?"  
"Not-a-thief," Barry smiled.  
"I'm sorry," Caitlin frowned apologetically. "That isn't very helpful. Can you take me to him?"  
"Absolutely not!" an angry voice said, before a man shaped as a candelabra stepped out of the shadows.   
Like Barry, he was part human and part object. He had a large candle for a head, flame and all, but still had a human face. His body was unnaturally thin and gold colored. His fingers were waxy and as white as his candle head.  
"Who are you?" Caitlin asked, wondering how many of these people shaped as things there were.  
"My name's Ronnie, if you have to know," the candle man frowned. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave."  
"I have to find my father," the brunette frowned back, firm in her decision. "Are you going to help me so I can leave your house faster?"  
"This ain't my house, lady," Ronnie growled. "And you need to beat it. Father, or no father."  
Before Caitlin could say something else, another voice joined the group.  
"Ya'll need to calm down, kay?" This time, it was a man shaped as a dresser.   
His chest was wide and there were two doors covering his entire front. He didn't have any arms where arms were supposed to be, but when it opened its doors, there were arm-ish looking things inside.  
His face was shaped the most like a human's, but it was wooden.  
"How many of you are there?" Caitlin asked softly, eyes searching the darkness for more thing-people.  
"That's none of your business," Ronnie huffed.  
"Ronster," the dresser clicked its tongue. "Give the gal a break, okay buddy?"  
The dresser man smiled at Caitlin, "We'll take you to your father, but you have to promise to leave right after and never come back here, deal?"  
"Deal," the brunette instantly agreed.

The three man-things lead Caitlin down a candle lit winding staircase. The air grew colder as they went further and further down. The light of the candles grew brighter as the darkness increased.  
Caitlin shivered more for fear of where her father was being kept than the cold.

Harrison had his head in his hands as his daughter came into the dungeon.  
"Father!" Caitlin cried, running to her father's cell and reaching for the man beyond the thick bars.  
"Belle?" Harrison looked up at his daughter's voice and ran to the bars to feel as much of her embrace as he could with the thick bars separating them. "What? How?"  
"Star came back to the house without you," the brunette explained, tears in her eyes. "I came looking for you. I was so scared!"  
"I'm sorry," the inventor spoke softly to his daughter, stroking her on her head like he did when she was a child and frightened of the storm. "I'm so sorry, Caitlin."  
"I have you back now," Caitlin smiled, pulling back to look to the three people. She thought of them as people. She couldn't think of them as things. "Can you let him out now?"  
"Out?" Ronnie laughed. Barry frowned in despair and the dresser man looked worried.  
"Yes, out," the brunette's brows furrowed. "I need to take him home."  
"No one's taking anyone home!" a new voice, dark and sounding of poison, rumbled into the room.  
Harrison tightened his hold on his daughter as a large shape loomed just inside the cover of shadows.  
"This man is my prisoner," the venomous voice said. "You cannot take him."  
"He's my father!" Caitlin protested. "You cannot keep him from me!"  
"He has trespassed on the king's property!" the voice shouted again. "He will be my servant for the rest of his life!"  
"But-"  
"NO!" the voiced boomed over the brunette's protest.  
"Why?" Caitlin pulled out of her father's hold enough to glare at the shape. "What would it take to bring my father back home?"  
Silence filled the room. Drops of water plopped loudly from the corners as the occupants waited for the voice's answer.  
"Take his place." the shape said, much quieter than he had before.  
"No," Harrison glared, pulling on his daughter's arm to get her attention. "Caitlin, listen to me, you have to go. You must leave me here."  
The brunette didn't turn to look at her father. She kept her eyes on the figure still hiding in the shadows. The three other men were each sporting their own looks of fear and concern for her.  
"Caitlin, Belle, listen to me!" the inventor cried out desperately, pulling on his daughter's arm again as she resolutely stared down the mystery figure. "You have to go!"

"I'll do it." Caitlin said, voice soft but without fear. "You let my father go and I'll stay here. I won't try to run away."  
"No!" Harrison shouted again, but the shape looked like it had nodded.  
"Your father will be returned to his home." the venomous voice said. "He will not be harmed."  
A cage wrapped itself around Harrison and pulled the man away in an instant. His shouts of protest and despair rang out as he vanished.  
"You could have let me say goodbye!" Caitlin cried, turning an angry glare to her new prison keeper.   
The shape didn't say another word. It merely moved away, letting the darkness swallow it whole.  
Caitlin sank to her knees and cried out in chocked sobs.  
The three men looked at her with sad, pitying eyes.

 

\---


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlin expected to be thrown into the cell her father was in, but the dresser man told her to follow him and instead she was lead to a beautiful room decorated in gold and flower patterned walls.  
"I'm Cisco, by the way," the dresser said. "I'm sure you've been using some sort of other word to think of me in your head. I want to fix that for you."  
"Thank you, Cisco," Caitlin managed, before breaking into new tears. She threw herself onto the bed and let herself break down again.  
Cisco crept out of the room as quietly as he could.

 

Harrison hit his head against whatever was carrying him and fell unconscious. When he woke again, he was lying on the ground outside of his house.   
'How did I get out here?' he wondered, looking around for a possible explanation.   
Unable to find one, the inventor ran into the house to look for his daughter.  
"Belle?" Harrison looked throughout the house, calling his daughter's name but getting no reply. "Caitlin!"  
The inventor checked his work place next and when he saw the empty space where his newest invention was supposed to be, the memories of what happened to him came flooding back.  
Harrison fell weakly to his knees. One thought flooded his head, making his vision blur, 'The monster has my daughter.'

 

Caitlin sobbed throughout the night.   
The next day, she was out of tears and too tired to feel sorry for herself. She washed her face in the bathroom and opened the windows to the sunshine outside.  
A knock at the door caught her attention.  
Cisco peeked his head through and smiled when he saw her, "Morning!"  
"Good morning, Cisco," the brunette offered him a small smile.  
"I brought you some new clothes for the new day," the man dresser pulled out two outfits from his chest. Caitlin felt sick with the thought of wearing them.  
"I'm sorry, Cisco," her smile was weaker now. "I can't bear the thought of putting something on that was, well."  
"Oh!" the man's eyes widened in realization. He shook his head. "Of course, my bad. I'll have Barry bring you something that hasn't come from inside of my chest."  
Cisco shook his head again, "Sorry, I just realized how creepy that sounded."  
"It's okay," Caitlin almost laughed at the man's sincerity. "Thank you."  
The dresser ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the clock man.  
"Hiya-Caitlin-or-is-it-Belle?" Barry spoke just as quickly as the day before. "I-heard-your-father-say-Belle-so-I'm-not-sure-anymore."  
"Why does he talk so fast?" Caitlin asked Cisco, mind desperate to keep up with the speed the words were spoken.  
"He's the-"  
"I'm-the-fastest-talker-alive!" Barry interrupted proudly. "I-can-also-speed-time-up-or-make-it-slow-down. Sometimes-I-lie-to-the-master-about-what-time-it-is-but-not-too-often-because-that-would-make-him-really-mad."  
"He's also the fastest at getting on people's nerves," Ronnie growled from his slouched pose from the doorway. The other two had forgotten to close the door when they arrived.  
"Ignore the hot head," Cisco rolled his eyes. "He's always unevenly tempered."  
"Shut up, dresser," Ronnie smirked at Cisco's furious glare.  
"I'm not a dresser!" Cisco protested angrily. "I'm not a-a chest of drawers, or a sideboard with shelves!"  
"I am an armoire, people!"  
Caitlin blinked at the man's outburst. She was glad he couldn't read her thoughts, because 'dresser' was exactly what she had assumed he was.  
"Now who's unevenly tempered?" the candle man mocked, pushing off the doorway to leave the steaming armoire behind.  
"You'll-get-used-to-their-antics-trust-me," Barry tried to make the brunette feel better, but his hurried words only reminded her she was still a prisoner.  
Caitlin didn't want to get used to their antics. She wanted to go home.

 

On top of Harrison's daughter being held captive by a monster and its servants, it also had his horse.   
The scientist paced his living room, hands tangled in his hair as he tried to think of what to do next.  
The town people would never believe him. They barely believed him when he showed them his inventions, when he was trying to prove to them what a future could be like if they used their brains to make a better life for themselves!  
Harrison stopped, scrubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath.  
'That won't help, Caitlin,' he thought, feet carrying him to his work shop.  
'I have to make something to stop the monster.'

 

Cisco, Barry and even Ronnie, took turns bringing Caitlin breakfast and lunch.  
At dinner, one of them came to request her presence in the dining room.  
"The master wishes for you to eat with him." They all said.  
Caitlin always refused.  
A week had already passed.

"I'm sorry, sir," Cisco offered, shaking under his master's glare. "She doesn't want to come down to supper."  
"Then she CAN STARVE!" the master shouted as loudly as he could, hoping the woman upstairs would hear him.  
"Might I suggest," the armoire cringed but spoke up. "Maybe you should try to be nicer to your guest?"  
"Nicer?" the man glared at the servant. His voice rose, "Nicer?"  
"You've only ever shouted at her," Cisco pointed out. "You sent her father away and she's never even seen your face."  
"What is there to see?" the master glared at his still shaking underling.  
"We all want happiness for you, sir," the armoire pushed on. "But you're not going to get it with demands and angry growls."  
The master pushed his chair back, sending it flying backwards and onto its back.  
"Please-master-sir-Cisco's-right." Barry agreed from his spot near the door.  
The tall figure's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Tomorrow. I will try tomorrow."

 

"A week and nothing!" Harrison threw a nearby hammer to the wall. It smacked against it loudly and fell uselessly to the ground. "Why can't I think?!"  
'Hold on, Belle,' the inventor rubbed at his tired eyes furiously. 'Hold on just a little bit longer.'

 

\---


	7. Chapter 7

Rays of sunshine woke Caitlin out of her slumber. She had forgotten to close the drapes again. With a sigh, the brunette went to see what clothes Cisco had left for her that morning. The armoire made it a point to "diversify" her outfits.  
Today, it was a simple blue dress with white, lacey accents on the sleeves, collar and hem. It was pretty and made the brunette smile, despite her situation.  
Caitlin slipped on the grey flats before going to the tray on the side table near the door where her breakfast was waiting.

After breakfast, Caitlin was staring out the window again when there was a knock at the door.   
Assuming it was one of the three men she already knew, Caitlin said to the knocker, "Come in."  
The door opened slowly and the brunette's grip on the sill tightened with fear.  
A large, hulking beast came into her room. Its eyes were nothing but black orbs. There was barely a face. The mouth, or where the mouth should be, looked like vertical tears in fabric.  
It had no hair. It was like a dark, man-shaped snake. It had arms, fingers, legs and feet so it couldn't really be a snake.  
Caitlin had no idea what sort of object the thing was supposed to be either.  
"I want to show you something," Caitlin recognized the venomous voice from the dungeon.  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you," she told the thing, her voice wavering slightly.  
"Please, Caitlin," the monster asked, what little of its expression the brunette could make out pleading.   
Caitlin took a deep, steadying breath before answering, "Okay."

The beast took the brunette down the halls to an ornate door hidden behind a heavy, dusty curtain. It pulled the curtain back and opened the door for her and Caitlin stepped through to find herself surrounded by sparkling jewels and gorgeous paintings.  
"These are the royal treasures," the beast said from behind her. "Do you like them?"  
"They are nice," Caitlin complimented, gently touching a blue gem that reminded her of her father's eyes.  
"You are not impressed," the beast surmised, voice almost sounding like a question.  
"I don't hold much interest in jewels and fortune, no," the brunette answered. "I'm content with my books."  
Caitlin frowned, remembering where she last abandoned her favorite tale. It reminded her of her father and the horrible look of fear he had when she last saw him.  
"Come," the beast said again in its low voice that was desperately trying to be pleasant. "Let me show you something else."

Once again the beast lead Caitlin down another set of halls. This time, they stopped outside plain wooden doors.  
The beast motioned for the brunette to open the doors for herself and, hesitantly, she did. As Caitlin walked through the double doors her eyes widened in wonder.  
There were books from floor to ceiling. They were in all colors, widths and heights and it looked like they went on forever.  
A staircase led up to a second and third floor on either side of the room and parts of the ceiling were painted glass depicting what could only be scenes from the epic tales held within the pages of some of the books.  
"It's beautiful," Caitlin breathed, eyes tearing as she stared at more books than she had seen in her entire life. For a moment, she was able to forget about her situation.  
"They're yours," the beast said plainly.   
Caitlin turned a confused look to the thing, "What?"  
"The books," the beast explained. "They are yours."  
"You mean, I can read all of them?" the brunette clarified, still amazed at the other's words. She was waiting for it to change its mind, to say it was all a lie.  
"I mean you can have them all if you wish," the beast spoke up clearly, his venomous voice as close to normal as Caitlin had heard it so far. "They are yours to do with as you please."  
"I can't," the brunette shook her head. "I can't take all your books. It isn't right."  
"You can, and you will," the beast turned to leave. "I give them to you."  
Then the beast left Caitlin alone in the room. She stared at the doors where he was standing before turning her eyes back to the awe inspiring collection.  
'Maybe being a prisoner here won't be so bad,' she thought to herself hopefully, pulling out the first book she could reach.

 

Harrison gave up trying to come up with something on his own and went to the one place he knew he couldn't depend on.  
Desperation was forcing him to go against what he knew.  
"Please! Help me!" Harrison begged. "My daughter's being held captive by a monster!"  
"I only know the monstrosities you bring 'bout 'ere," the barmaid commented, ignoring the inventor.  
"I wasn't talking to you," Harrison pushed the large woman away to get to the blacksmith who was beating on a piece of metal. "My daughter, my daughter is being held against her will by a monster. Please! Please, help me!"  
"You," the blacksmith hit the metal with his hammer. "know I can't."  
"But the cold season!" Harrison pointed out as the other man continued to work. "The cold season will be starting soon and then she'll be trapped there!"  
"Get out!" the blacksmith barked, stopping to shake his tool at the other man. "I have work to do."  
As the blacksmith resumed his steady beating of the metal, the inventor turned to a passerby.  
"Please!" he called out to the strong looking man. "My daughter! I need to save my daughter!"  
"Keep your stories to yourself, you quack!" the stranger scoffed, not even bothering to stop to turn down the inventor.  
"Will nobody help me?"  
Eobard was out with Thawne hunting for his next prize.   
Joe looked on at the desperate inventor as he went from person to person looking for someone who would be willing to rescue Caitlin.  
The bookkeeper knew, from his daughter Iris, that the brunette was constantly being bothered by the pompous hunter, Eobard . He figured she had finally given up rejecting the man and took it upon herself to just leave.  
It was strange for her to go without telling her father, but perhaps she was too ashamed or didn't think the poor inventor could handle it.  
From the man's actions, Joe guessed he couldn't.  
With a sigh of pity, the bookkeeper went back into his shop to unpack the books he was keeping for Caitlin. There were others in the town who had interest in new stories.

After begging and pleading with every man in the town, even the elderly, Harrison surrendered to the fact that he was alone in his mission to save his daughter.  
He had gotten her into that monster's clutches. Now it was up to him to get her back.  
Whatever the cost to himself.

 

\---


	8. Chapter 8

As much as she loves her library, Caitlin's curiosity about the castle grew and after a while it becomes too much for her to contain.  
She decided to go exploring.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Ronnie bit out as she stepped out of the library.  
"I'm going to look around," Caitlin said as she continued on, ignoring the glare sent her way.  
"You shouldn't do that," the candle man bit out again. "You'll get yourself into a heap of trouble."  
"If I'm going to live here, I might as well get acquainted with the place," the brunette pointed out, still walking away from the angry man who began to follow her.  
"The master will have you thrown into a cell," Ronnie growled. "Is that what you want? After everything he's done for you?"  
"What has he done for me?" Caitlin whirled on the other. "He's holding me against my will. Do you think a room full of books will make me forget that?"  
"He hasn't hurt you," the candle man said, voice lowering in growing anger. "He hasn't even demanded anything from you other than dinner and you don't even bother coming to that."  
"I never asked him to stay," the brunette narrowed her eyes, matching the other's glare. "He forced me to. I appreciate that he hasn't asked anything more from me, but I'm not going to let him control me. I only agreed to stay. Not be submissive."  
Caitlin turned again, striding faster away from Ronnie to avoid another confrontation.  
"You're going to regret this, lady!" the candle man called out to her, no longer following. "Mark my words!"

Caitlin's attempt to get as far away from the hothead got her completely lost. She knew the way from her room to the kitchen and library by heart, but wherever she was now was a complete mystery.  
Clutching her hands together tightly, she walked slower down the darkening halls, hoping to find something that might indicate where she was or how to get back.  
It was too bad there weren't any signs in the enormous castle. It would have been a great help.  
The brunette found an especially spooky looking hallway and something compelled her to walk down it. She didn't know why she continued to walk as cobwebs caught on her shoulders and hair. She knew it was a bad idea when she started to see broken pottery and furniture that she had to step over. But she kept on moving.  
The hall eventually led to a large bedroom. The door was broken in half and barely hanging onto the hinges. Inside was a shredded bed and destroyed room.  
There was a large portrait covering the entire left wall and Caitlin stepped up to it. Claw marks marred the canvass and the person was barely recognizable.   
The eyes, though, the beautiful blue-green eyes were still intact and made the breath catch in Caitlin's throat.   
'Who would do such a thing to such a lovely painting?' she thought, hand reaching to touch those entrancing eyes.  
"WHAT are you doing here?" the venomous voice of the beast shouted at her.  
Caitlin jumped, hand instantly pulling back to herself as she nervously looked at the monster at the door.  
"I was,-I just," the brunette tried to explain, but she couldn't come up with anything convincing.  
"Get out!" the beast said, chest heaving. Caitlin stared at him, rooted to the ground and unable to make her body move.  
"GET OUT!" the beast's voice rose louder to a bark.   
The volume and ferocity was enough to send Caitlin flying out of the room at top speed. She tripped and almost fell a few times as she fled, but didn't stop.   
'I have to get out of here!' she thought desperately, going straight for where she assumed the door was. 'I can't stay here with that creature!'

 

"Caitlin!" Cisco called to her when she finally found the foyer. The brunette stopped, having to catch her breath in order to run again. The armoire approached her, worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm sorry," Caitlin shook her head to him sadly. "I can't stay here anymore."  
"But, you can't leave!" Cisco protested. "The master-"  
"Your master deserves to be alone!" the brunette shouted over the other's protest. Cisco cringed and Caitlin sighed. "I'm sorry, Cisco, but I won't wait around for that thing to kill me."  
Caitlin went to the large front doors and pulled one open. She looked back to the armoire and gave him a small smile, "Take care of yourself, Cisco. And please tell Barry I said goodbye."  
The armoire nodded, unable to stop the woman from leaving.   
Caitlin slipped out the door and ran for the stable where Star would be kept. She saddled the draft horse and put on the reins. The brunette lead Star out of the stable and through the gate before pulling herself up onto the saddle.   
She looked back to the castle one last time, before clicking her tongue and urging the horse towards home.

 

"Master!" Barry barreled into the room where he knew he should never go, but this was too important. "Master-the-girl-left-on-her-horse-but-she-doesn't-know-about-the-wolves-and-what-will-happen-if-they-get-to-her-and-eat-her-or-hurt-her?"  
"WHAT?" the beast rose to his full height, glaring down at his cowering servant. "How could you let her go?"  
"You're-the-one-who-scared-her-off!" the clock man defended, empowered by the brunette's friendship to speak up to his frightening master. "If-you-ever-want-that-curse-to-go-away-you-need-to-learn-to-talk-nicer-to-people-but-that-doesn't-matter-if-she-gets-hurt-by-the-wolves!"  
The beast growled, pushing passed his servant to run out the door and to the danger awaiting Caitlin.

 

"Aroo!" the howl made Star whinny in fear, head turning to search for the predator.  
"Steady, girl," Caitlin rubbed at the horse's neck. "Just keep going home. It won't be long before we see father again."  
Hope drove away the fear of the savage animals the brunette knew were hiding out in the enearthly forest. If they could just make it home, if she could just make it back to her father, everything would be fine.  
"Aroo!" two more howls joined the first and Caitlin tensed. Star felt her rider's fear and it heightened its own.

When the wolves burst out of the forest, the horse pulled back onto its hind legs and threw Caitlin off its back.  
"Star!" the brunette shouted, falling to the ground as the family horse kicked at the attacking canines.  
A yellow eyed wolf with foam coating its mouth looked over to her and started to creep closer. Caitlin scooted back, too scared to get her feet under herself to run away.  
Just as the animal was about to pounce, there was another vicious sound to Caitlin's right. A large, black figure rammed into the wolf, knocking it far away from the brunette.  
The other wolves heard the pained cry from the other member of their pack and abandoned the fleeing horse in order to attacker the newcomer.  
Caitlin watched in horror as the beast fought off the wolves with venomous roars and vicious blows. It threw a few of them into the trees and thorns, effectively knocking them out of the fight.   
The pack gave as good as they got, biting and clawing at the beast at every opening.  
When there were only three wolves left standing, they looked to each other and broke away from the fight to retreat. The injured wolves limped after them as quickly as their injuries would allow them, and those knocked out were abandoned.

The beast stood tall, growling and glaring at the animal's as they left defeated. Then, once he knew all was safe, he fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath.  
Shaking, Caitlin crawled over to the beast and touched its shoulder.  
"Are-?" her voice caught and she cleared her throat to continue. "Are you okay?"  
"I," the beast ground out, chest still heaving. "will be fine."  
"I'm," the brunette felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she blinked them back. "I'm sorry. You-you protected me?"  
The beast groaned, ignoring the question as it moved to stand. It faltered, almost falling back to its knees, but Caitlin slid under its arm to support it.  
"What are you doing?" the beast asked, black orbs narrowing in suspicion.  
"I won't watch you crawl back to the castle." Caitlin said firmly. "Lean on me and we can get back there faster."  
The beast stared at her for a few moments, then nodded, allowing her to take some of his weight as he began his pained journey back to the castle. He tried to hide his limp and blood that was dripping onto the frost covered ground. Caitlin frowned, adjusting her hold to take as much of the other's weight as she could.

When they got back to the front castle doors, Ronnie was there to open them.  
"Master is injured!" the candle man shouted out, moving to help the beast further into the building. "Bring clean water and bandages!"  
Cisco arrived in time to take the master's other side from Caitlin and both servants got the beast into the large chair in the room to the left. Barry started a fire while the armoire pulled out bandages and ointment from inside his chest doors.  
"I'll-get-the-water," Barry announced as the flames roared to life. He rushed out of the room while Cisco and Ronnie searched their master for injuries.  
There was a large gash on the beast's arm and a bite on its leg. Thankfully, those were the worst of the wounds, with only bruises here and scratches there on the rest of him.  
"Let me," Caitlin approached as Barry returned with the water. "I know first aid."  
The servants looked to their master but the beast has his eyes closed and didn't appear to care who tended his wounds, so they allowed the brunette her request.  
Caitlin had cared for her father whenever he hurt himself working on his inventions. Wounds and blood didn't scare her or make her queasy.  
Gently, the brunette cleaned the wound with cloth and water, then applied the ointment before wrapping the injuries. The beast kept his eyes closed the entire time, doesn't even flinch when the young lady cleaned the deepest cut.

Once Caitlin had finished, the three servants took the supplies and quietly left the room. The brunette sat on a small stool next to the beast and watched his deep, even breaths.  
The clock chimed the new hour and the beast opened his eyes. Black orbs found Caitlin's brown ones.  
"Why?" the brunette asked softly. "Why did you come to save me?"  
"You left," the beast breathed, tired and drained of strength.  
"So, you only followed after me to bring me back?" Caitlin's heart ached with the guilt of bringing pain to her captor. At the same time, she was angry at him for still trying to keep her trapped.  
"I knew about the wolves," the beast answered, voice more raspy than venomous. "You were in danger."  
"You came to save me," the brunette clarified. The beast nodded.   
Caitlin looked down to her hands and murmured, "Thank you."  
"Please," the broken word from the beast made Caitlin lift her eyes once again to the other's. "Please don't leave me again, Caitlin."  
With her heart clenching tightly in her chest, the brunette nodded.   
The beast's face morphed into a variation of a smile.

 

\---


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning brought the first flakes of snow to the land. Caitlin smiled at the falling flakes as her breath turned into puffs of white smoke.  
"You trying to catch a cold or something?" Cisco tutted as he came into the room. "Put on a coat, girl!"  
As per usual, the armoire tossed two choices on the bed. The brunette chose the long maroon colored one.  
"Great choice with these pants and sweater," Cisco approved. "My knowledge of proper fashion choices is sinking into your beautiful brain."  
"Thank you, professor fashion," the brunette joked, putting the coat on. "I think I'll go for a walk outside."  
A knock on the door startled the two.  
"Come in," Caitlin said. The beast entered the room.  
"Are you going out?" the beast asked, noticing the coat on the woman.  
"Yes," the brunette nodded, then added carefully, "Would you like to join me?"  
The beast's orb's widened in surprise and he nodded.

Outside, the two strode side-by-side along the pathway as the light snow continued to fall. They didn't speak as they made it halfway around the gardens.  
At the frozen fountain in the center of the garden maze, Caitlin slipped on a patch of ice and the beast reached out his hands to catch her.  
"Thanks," the brunette blushed, tightening her grip on the beast as she slipped again. "Maybe this was a bad idea."  
"The fountain leaks," the beast explained, helping the brunette get passed the structure and back onto the pathway. "There shouldn't be any more icy patches now."  
Caitlin kept her hold on the beast's arm for another few steps, before letting go.

 

Harrison scowled at the snow as it fell. He was still days behind finishing his weapon to use against the monster holding his daughter.   
'Belle.' The thought of his daughter in the creature's clutches pushed him to work late into the night and start again early in the morning.  
The inventor pulled the trigger and nothing happened. Frowning, Harrison hit the device against the table and the spike flew out of it and bounced against the far wall, flying back towards his head. He ducked and the projectile embedded itself in the wood behind him.  
"Needs more work," Harrison's frown deepened.

 

As the days progressed, the snow piled up on the ground. Caitlin saw more and more of the beast as she roamed freely throughout the castle.  
The brunette never went into the beast's secret room again.  
Some afternoons, as the fire crackled and popped in the room, Caitlin would read out loud to the beast who sat in his chair.   
"What's your name?" the brunette had asked after three tales of brave warriors and terrible dragons. "I don't know what to call you."  
"Beast is fine," he had replied, eyes watching the fire as it danced.  
"That's not your name," Caitlin smiled tightly. "Wouldn't you rather me call you by your name?"  
"No," the beast said, his tone deep and final.  
"As you wish," the brunette sighed, reaching for another book.

They had dinner together, then breakfast together, and finally they were having all three meals together in the dining room like they had always done it that way.

 

Harrison clicked the last piece of his weapon into place and pulled the trigger. The spike shot out and sank deep into the wall on the other side of the room.  
"Gotcha," the inventor smiled. "Time to save, Caitlin."

 

When the snow finally stopped, Caitlin took the beast's hand and dragged him outside to feed the wild birds who had made their winter homes in the hollow of the trees.  
The brunette poured a healthy amount of seeds into the beast's cupped hands and stepped back to laugh as he was covered in the tiny, feathered creatures.  
With a growl, the beast chased the nuisances away. The birds scattered in a flurry, coming back only when the man had left.

 

Harrison zipped up his heaviest winder coat, then tightened the straps of his pack. The inventor slung his weapon over his shoulder before pulling a knit cap down over his ears. His daughter had made the hat for him two birthdays ago.  
"I'm coming, honey," the inventor vowed, taking the first step into the deep snow.

 

Cisco and Barry whispered to each other in the corner of the castle. Caitlin heard their voices, but couldn't make out a thing they were saying.  
"What's going on, guys?" the brunette asked, stepping up to the two with a smile.  
"Nothing! Nothing-at-all. Why-would-there-be-something-for-us-to-be-talking-about-when-there's-nothing-to-talk-about?" Barry sputtered out.  
Caitlin was getting much better at understanding the clock man's speed talking.  
"That's an awful lot to say about nothing, Barry," she narrowed her eyes at him. "We're friends, aren't we?"  
"Yes! Of-course-we're-friends." the clock man nodded his head furiously. "Why-would-you-even-ask-such-a-ridiculous-question-like-that?"  
"Because friends don't lie to other friends," the brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "Now tell me what you two were talking about."  
"Don't you dare, Bare," Cisco warned.  
"It's-master's-birthday-tomorrow-and-we-were-hoping-to-throw-him-a-party-but-he-doesn't-like-parties-but-we-thought-that-maybe-if-you-agreed-to-go-and-dressed-in-a-really-pretty-dress-he-would." Barry told her, regardless of his friend's warning.  
"Barry!" the armoire scolded.  
"Of course I'll come!" Caitlin immediately agreed. "What did you have in mind for me to wear, Cisco?"   
The brunette knew that the fashion guru would have at least four choices for her to pick from ready and waiting for her somewhere.  
Cisco brightened at the thought of dressing the young lady in a new outfit, completely forgetting about the clock man's inability to keep a secret. "Do I have choices for you, Caitlin. Just you wait and see!"

Caitlin's choices were a pink and white, long sleeved dress; a two-toned green, strapless dress; a light blue no sleeve dress; or a sunshine yellow-ish low strap dress with gold accents.  
Three of the four dresses had matching gloves that went to the brunette's wrists.   
"Aren't they a little childish?" Ronnie remarked from his slouch at the door. Barry and Cisco were eagerly waiting for Caitlin's decision.  
"You wouldn't know a good outfit if it walked up to you and shook your hand," the armoire remarked without looking at the other. "What are you thinking, girl?"  
"They're all so lovely," Caitlin smiled as she ran her fingers over the fabric.  
The brunette picked up the yellow one and turned her smile to the others, "This one."  
"Yuck," Ronnie made a choking noise. "That's the worst one."  
"All of my choices are brilliant," Cisco defended the outfits. "No one even invited you here, Ron. Why don't you go make sure the others are ready in the ballroom?"  
The candle man rolled his eyes, pushing off the door to open it and leave in a huff.  
"That hothead really needs to chill," the armoire groaned.  
"Cisco, the dress is gorgeous," Caitlin reassured her friend. "It's the perfect thing to lighten up this dreary castle."  
"I-think-anything-you-put-on-would-look-lovely-Caitlin," Barry smiled.  
"Thank you, Barry," the brunette curtsied a little. She pointed her chin to the door, "Now scram so I can change!"

 

Snow was caked all over Harrison as he trudged through the white barrier that was keeping him from his destination.  
The inventor's legs were numb from the cold and his body was drained of energy but he kept on moving, kept on pushing himself beyond his limits.  
'Caitlin,' Harrison thought about his daughter as he took another step. 'I'm coming, Belle. It won't be long now.'

 

The beast felt uncomfortable in the fancy suit Cisco had told him to wear. He would have torn it to shreds if it not for the fact his servant had told him Caitlin wanted him to wear it for a special occasion.  
The master knew his servants had brought the brunette into their plans to force him to celebrate his birth and as much as he hated them for it, the thought of the beautiful young lady dressing up for him made his heart beat faster.  
A door opened and closed at the top of the stairs of the ballroom and the beast turned to look at who had come.  
Caitlin stepped out onto the top of the staircase and the beast's heart skipped a beat.  
Her hair was pulled into a loose, low bun on the side of her face and the golden yellow dress she wore lit up the room.  
The fabric swayed as the brunette walked down the stairs to the beast below. The master thought he was dreaming as he moved to take Caitlin's hand as she made it down the last three steps.  
"You're so beautiful, Caitlin," the beast said, inwardly angry at himself for sounding so vile even though he couldn't prevent it.  
"You are dressed nicely as well," Caitlin beamed, cheeks pink. "Shall we dance?"  
"Dance?" the monster blinked. "With what music?"  
On cue, a soft melody started up as if it were coming from the walls themselves. Caitlin took the beast's other hand and lead him to the middle of the floor.  
"I'm not very good at dancing," the beast told her, wondering if he should even try.  
"That doesn't matter to me," the brunette kept smiling, pulling the other through the steps as the music's volume rose.  
By the second song, the beast took over leading and the two danced the night away.

 

Harrison collapsed in the snow, unable to continue on anymore. The inventor huddled under the shelter of one of the forest trees as he shivered violently against the cold.  
"B-B-Belle," he stuttered, rubbing at his arms to try and warm himself. "I m-mu-must save B-Bu-Belle."  
A cold wind drifted passed the freezing man, biting at his already red cheeks as his shivers rocked his body some more.  
"I'm-um so-" Harrison's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

 

After they finished dancing, the beast led Caitlin through the halls to the rooms she now avoided.  
"Where are we going?" the brunette asked worriedly, tightening her hold on the man's arm. "I thought you didn't want me here."  
"I'm sorry I scared you last time," the beast spoke lowly, leading her to the ruined bedroom. "I was afraid."  
"You? Afraid?" Caitlin smiled. "I would think you were fearless."  
The beast chuckled, pulling the brunette's hand off his arm to get something from out of a broken chest. He pulled out a small hand mirror and offered it to the young lady.  
"A mirror?" Caitlin looked at the beast confused. "Is this special to you?"  
"Not as special as it once was," the beast tilted his head. "There's something more special in my life now."  
The brunette cleared her throat as her cheeks burned. She turned the other's attention away from herself, "What does it do?"  
"If you look into the mirror," the beast said slowly. "and ask it to show you something or someone, it will."  
Caitlin stared at the beast in disbelief.  
"Try it," the beast made his strange version of a smile. "You will see."  
The brunette looked down at her reflection as she held the silvery hand mirror like it was made of glass.  
"Show me," she cleared her throat nervously and tried again, "Show me my father."  
The mirror shined in a silvery light, blinding Caitlin for a second, then the light disappeared and instead of her reflection the brunette saw her father. The inventor was passed out and buried in snow.  
"Father!" Caitlin felt tears in her eyes. "Where is he?"  
The image changed, showing pictures that lead to where Harrison was lying.  
"I have to go to him," the brunette turned wet eyes to the beast. "I have to go save my father!"  
"Go," the beast motioned with his hand, stepping away from the woman to clutch at his arms.   
"I will come back," Caitlin took a step closer to the beast. "I just need to make sure he's okay, that's all."  
"I said go," the beast growled, his old venomous voice oozing into his words. Caitlin jumped at the tone and the beast's shoulders sagged. He walked over to the brunette and pushed the mirror towards her chest, "Take this with you."  
"No," Caitlin shook her head. "It's yours. I can't!"  
"Take it," the beast insisted. "And maybe, if you so desire, you can use it to look back here. If you decide to stay instead."  
"I'll come back," Caitlin reassured him again. "I promise."  
Then the brunette scurried out of the room to change. She couldn't save her father in a party dress. The beast watched her leave, his shoulders sagging lower as his hands latched onto his arms again.

 

\---


	10. Chapter 10

Star had been found by the other mysterious servants who hid throughout the castle and returned to the stable. The draft horse neighed a greeting as Caitlin once again saddled the animal and prepared it for riding. A leather bag hung loosely at her side with warm tea and the precious mirror. The brunette led the animal through the gate, feeling déjà vu horribly as she pulled herself onto the saddle on the other side of the metal barrier.  
Caitlin waved towards the castle in case the beast or her three friends were watching in the blank faced windows, before riding off after her father.

The brunette found her father exactly where the mirror had shown her he would be. The inventor was practically blue but he was still breathing and Caitlin heaved a sigh of relief.   
"Father!" she called out to him as she kneeled by his side. "Father, can you hear me?"  
Harrison stirred, but didn't open his eyes.  
"Father, please!" the brunette shook the man's shoulder. "I need you to wake up!"  
"C-C-Cait-lin?" Harrison opened his eyes a crack. They were red and unfocused. Black bags under the inventor's eyes made them look even more terrible.  
"Yes, father, it's me," Caitlin smiled, pulling out the warm tea for her father to drink. "It's me, Belle. Here, drink this."  
Supporting the back of his head, Caitlin managed to get a few sips of the warm liquid passed her father's lips.  
"Bu-Belle," Harrison smiled. "Ya-You're al-alive!"  
"Yes, of course!" the brunette giggled, despite the terrible situation. "Come on, help me get you home."  
With great effort, Caitlin managed to help her father get onto the front of the horse so she could hold him from behind. A kick of her heels had Star dashing back home.

A fire roared to life in the small cottage. Harrison was resting in a cot Caitlin had dragged as close to the fireplace as was safe.  
The brunette had removed her father's soaked coat and boots before covering him with every scrap of blanket they owned.  
"Caitlin," her father called for her.  
"I'm here, father," Caitlin smiled, helping her father drink more tea to warm him faster. "We're home. We're safe."  
"Safe," Harrison repeated, letting his eyes close again. "Safe. My, Belle."  
Caitlin shushed her father, running her fingers through his hair to help calm him back to sleep. She hummed the inventor's favorite melody as he slept.

 

"Why did you let her go?" Ronnie asked from behind the beast who was still staring out the window. "Why didn't you send some of us to get the guy frozen in the forest and bring him here instead?"  
"It was never going to work," the beast answered, face still turned to the window.  
"It can't work out if you give up and let the chick out the dang door!" the candle man growled.  
"Remember who you're talking to!" the master turned to his servant. "I am still your prince, you are still my servant."  
Ronnie lowered his eyes and bowed down low, "Yes, your majesty."

 

Caitlin fell asleep leaning against the wall by her father's side. A groan woke her and she shook the sleep out of her eyes before moving to take her father's hand.  
"Caitlin?" Harrison called out worriedly, eyes searching for his daughter.  
"Right here," the brunette smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better, now that you're here," the inventor relaxed. "I was so worried."  
"I know, I know," Caitlin brushed the hair out of her father's face. "Are you hungry?"

Caitlin nursed her father back to health as the snow melted away to early spring. 

 

\---


	11. Chapter 11

Eobard returned to the town triumphantly. He had slain four mighty bucks and already had their heads dropped off to be stuffed and prepared for hanging.  
"Where is my lovely Caitlin?" he asked the barmaid as she prepared his and Thawne's drinks. "Has she been well?"  
"Rumor had it she ran away from her crazy father," the large woman laughed. "Saw her at the bakers this mornin', though."  
"Ran away?" the hunter frowned. "Ran away where?"  
"How am I ta' know?" the woman shook her head, dropping the drinks on the counter. "All's I know is that her nutty father came runnin' to town sayin' she was taken by some monster. Poor fool's battier than usual now."  
"A monster," Eobard mumbled under his breath, then took a swig of his drink. "We'll see about this monster."

 

Harrison was strong and healthy again, but his daughter was still fretting over him.  
"Caitlin," the inventor looked at his daughter pointedly. "I can eat my sandwich without you cutting it into tiny bite sized pieces."  
"Oh," the brunette looked down to the plate where the pieces of sandwich were. She blushed. "I'm sorry, father."  
"Food is food," Harrison shrugged, taking the plate from his daughter. "What has your mind so occupied?"  
"Hmm?" Caitlin turned her trailing eyes away from the window. "Did you say something?"  
"You act like my nursemaid, but your mind hasn't been here with me for days," the inventor lifted an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"  
"CAITLIN!" Eobard's voice shouted from outside of the cottage, making the two occupants jump. "ARE YOU HOME?"  
"Eobard!" Caitlin called out to him as she opened the front door. "Why are you shouting?"  
"I heard you were taken by a vicious monster," the hunter announced, looking the woman over for assumed injuries. "You don't look like a captive to me."  
"I came back," the brunette answered honestly. She didn't want to let the other man know about the castle or its occupants.  
"Or you never left!" Eobard shouted. The hunter grinned, but there was no kindness in the motion. "Your father must be insane after all."  
"What?" Caitlin gasped. "No, he is not!"  
"He is!" Eobard insisted. "He is insane! I must gather the other townspeople! We must lock up that crack pot before he hurts someone!"  
The hunter swung himself back onto his stallion and rode off before the brunette could say another word.

"We have to go," Caitlin told her father, packing their bags as quickly as she could. "We need to leave before that man comes back."  
"You don't think the town people will really take his side, do you?" Harrison asked, helping his daughter by packing the food. "They may not like me, but they wouldn't try to lock me away."  
"That's not something I'm willing to risk," the brunette shoved the last thing into her bag and latched it closed. "I'll get Star."

They made it a few yards before they were overtaken by angry townspeople. Eobard sat proudly on his black stallion as he lead them in their mission against the inventor.  
"Lock him away!" one shouted.  
"He's a danger to our children!" a woman screamed.  
"We should have never let him near our town!" another announced.  
Two burly men, known friends of Eobard's, pulled Harrison off the horse and held him tightly by the arms.  
"No!" Caitlin screamed. "Let him go!"  
"This is for your own good, Caitlin," Eobard pretended to sound sincere. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's well taken care of."  
"He isn't crazy!" the brunette shouted against the angry voices of the crowd. "There really was a monster, but he let me go!"  
"A desperate lie from a desperate daughter," the hunter laughed.  
"I can prove it!" Caitlin hurriedly searched through the leather bag, finally pulling out the silver mirror.  
"A mirror?" Eobard laughed again. "What can such a simple thing possibly prove?"  
"Show me the beast of the castle!" Caitlin ordered. The mirror shone brightly, bringing the attention from all of the townspeople. The light then faded as it showed the beast as he slumped sadly in a chair by a fireplace.  
"It's real!" a farmer shouted, pointing at the mirror.  
"The monster exists!" a woman screamed again.  
"What will we do?" cried a group of others.  
"Be brave, oh townsmen!" Eobard shouted above their frightened voices. "I will save you all from this beast!"  
"You can't!" dread pooled at the pit of Caitlin's stomach at the thought the hunter hurting the beast. "He's not a monster! He's really quite kind!"  
"Kind?" the hunter laughed viciously. "Insane words from the daughter of a crazy inventor."  
The townspeople cheered, feeding off the hunter's confidence and anger.  
"Lock Caitlin and her father away so that we may rid ourselves of this monster!" Eobard ordered.   
The two brutes holding Harrison dragged him back towards the house while another two pulled Caitlin off the horse.

Both father and daughter shouted out protests as they were dragged away. The brunette tried to plead with the men as they were thrown into the cellar and locked in.  
"Please!" Caitlin beat against the wooden door. "Don't hurt him! Please, let us out!"  
"Caitlin," Harrison called to his daughter. When she continued to beat against the door and shout, he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her into his arms. "Belle!"  
"Father, please," Caitlin sobbed against her fathers chest, "You have to help me save him!"  
"Hush, honey," the inventor rubbed circles on his daughter's back as she continued to sob against him. "We'll figure something out, my sweet, Belle."

 

"There's the castle!" Eobard shouted out, pointing to the tops of the towers with his sword. "Let's go men!"

 

Caitlin managed to get control of her tears and pulled in a breath to steady her herself.  
"I used to store my earlier creations here," Harrison told her after she had calmed. "There must be something in this dusty old place that we can still use."

 

"Master!" Cisco barreled into the room. "There's an angry mob of people approaching the castle!"  
"What?" the beast rose to his feet and strode to the window to see. The townspeople's torches were like angry dots that danced in the swiftly lessening light.  
"What should we do, your majesty?" the armoire bit at his wooden fingers.  
"Lock the gate," the beast said. "Barricade the windows and doors."  
"But what if they make it inside?" Cisco's voice almost squeaked.  
"Then they can have me," the beast frowned, black orbs reflecting against the window.

 

"What about this?" Caitlin lifted another chunk of mangled parts, not knowing what it was but hoping for the umpteenth time it could help them.  
"No, that's not for-aha!" Harrison pulled at a tarp, revealing a machine on wheels. "This is what we need."  
"What is it?" the brunette wondered how the new mangled contraption could be of use to them.  
The inventor pulled a lever and three axes sprang out. He turned a wide smile to his daughter, "It's a wood chopper. Look at that, the door's made of wood."

 

"The gate's locked!" a townsman told their leader.   
Eobard frowned, "Then knock it down!"  
The townspeople got ropes and attached them to the bars of the gate door. Those with horses tied them to their saddles while the rest grabbed hold tightly.  
Pulling together, their combined strength bent the doors open with an ear piercing screech.  
"To the castle!" Eobard ordered, leading the way with his horse.

 

"Okay, stay behind me," Harrison told his daughter, pulling her behind his body as he prepared to pull the lever to activate the invention. "Ready?"  
"Ready," the brunette nodded.  
The inventor pulled the lever. The machine coughed and sputtered to life before charging forward and through the door in an explosion of splinters and chunks of wood.  
"You're brilliant!" Caitlin wrapped her arms around her father's neck, kissing him on the cheek before running out of the cellar.

 

"Again!" Eobard ordered the mob who were heaving a fallen chunk of tree into the front door. They complied and the door dented inward. "Once more! With determination, men!"  
Again they heaved, again they threw their strength into pushing the battering ram into the door. It fell open, pushing what was blocking it away enough to see inside.  
"A few more times and we'll be inside!" their leader laughed, dismounting from his horse and swinging his sword. "The beast is mine!"

 

Star galloped at top speed towards the castle. Caitlin urged her beloved animal to go even faster.  
'Please be safe, please be safe,' her thoughts repeated as she rode.

 

"There-are-people-in-the-castle!" Barry ran back and forth worriedly. "Why-are-they-here? People-never-come-her! What-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-what-do-we-do?"  
Ronnie smacked the clock man across his clock face.  
"Pull yourself together, Barry!" the candle man shouted. "You wanna know what we're going to do? We're going to fight these invaders! We'll teach them not to mess with the royal house of Garrick!"  
"Here, here!" Cisco piped up. "Let's kick their angry mob butts!"  
More voices from the other servants chimed in and they all prepared for a battle.

 

There were fires burning and angry shouts when Caitlin finally made it to the castle. Windows were shattered and things were being thrown out of the holes where glass used to be. The brunette was breathing as heavily as her horse and she jumped down from the saddle and towards the fight.  
"Beast!" she called, dashing through what was once the front door. "Barry! Cisco! Ronnie!"

 

Eobard ran through the halls of the castle, searching for the monster that was hiding within. The beast's image burned in his brain. As he searches each room, his anger grew.  
'When I finally kill this beast,' the hunter told himself. 'I will use Caitlin's father to force her to marry me.'  
A noise caught Eobard's ear and he crept down a less well-kept hall.  
The beast had its back turned towards the hunter and the villain grinned.

 

Caitlin stumbled over a piece of something on the floor. It might have been a piece of furniture, but it was too destroyed to tell. The brunette didn't look at it long enough to figure it out.  
"Beast!" she called again, her voice growing hoarse. "Cisco! Barry! Ronnie!"  
"Caitlin?" Cisco stepped out of a room and smiled at the woman. "What are you doing here?"  
"Cisco!" the brunette pulled the armoire into as much of a hug as she could. "Where are the others? Where's the beast?"  
"He was in his room last I saw him," Cisco answered. "The others and I are defending our home."  
"I need to find him," Caitlin grabbed hold of the armoire's side. "Can you take me the quickest way to his room?"  
"You're wish is my command," the armoire nodded, immediately leading the way, the brunette hot on his heels.

 

"Die, beast!" Eobard swiped again at the monster in front of him with his sword.   
The beast dodged again, moving further down the hall and away from the fight between servants and townspeople.  
"When I finally kill you," the hunter sneered. "Then Caitlin will finally be mine!"  
"You don't deserve such a kind woman," the beast replied viciously.  
Eobard shouted, lunging at the beast and catching him in the side. The beast roared, slicing at the hunter and knocking him away.  
"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Eobard thundered as he jumped to his feet. "I am the greatest hunter alive!"  
"You are nothing more than the mindless creatures you hunt," the beast smiled confidently back to the other man.  
With an animalistic roar, the hunter rammed himself into the beast, sending them through the window and onto a small terrace below.

 

Dark, thunderous clouds covered the sky as Cisco and Caitlin climbed the stairs. They heard glass break and turned to see the beast and hunter land on the terrace. They both ran towards them.

"Now," Eobard heaved the beast off the ground with one hand, the other clutching his sword tightly. "You die, beast."  
"No!" Caitlin screamed from the open door that lead to the terrace. Her eyes were wide in fear as she looked at the scene in front of her.  
"Do you see?" the beast chuckled, gaining the hunter's glare. "You will never have her."  
"And neither will you!" Eobard growled, shoving the blade into the monster's gut.  
"NO!" Caitlin screamed again, running to the beast's side as the hunter dropped him.  
"I have defeated the beast!" Eobard shouted triumphantly. "I am the strongest, bravest, most powerful man alive!"  
"You're a heartless blowhard!" Cisco shouted.  
"Another monster?" the hunter frowned. "I will dispose of you like I did your friend."  
Lighting crackled, zig-zagged downwards and striked the madman in the chest.  
As the thunder rumbled, Eobard's body toppled over the edge of the terrace and fell to his final end.

 

\---


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin cried over the bleeding body of the beast. A hand touched her head and she looked up to the black orbs that were staring at her.  
"Please, don't die, please," the brunette sobbed.  
"My," the beast breathed. "My name," he breathed again. "is Jay."  
"Jay," Caitlin smiled as tears still streaked down her cheeks. "That's a very nice name."  
"I-," Jay coughed, wincing at the pain. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?" the brunette sniffled. "Sorry for what?"  
"I'm sorry," Jay wheezed. "For what I did to you," he wheezed again. "And your father."  
"No, don't," Caitlin shook her head. "Don't leave me, please, Jay!"  
"I lo-" Jay broke into a fit of coughs, blood trailed down the corner of his mouth but he forced himself to continue. "I love you, Caitlin."  
"I love you, too," the brunette furiously wiped at her eyes to try to clear them. "I know you weren't always a beast. It must have been your picture in that room."  
Jay chuckled, then winced, "So clever, Cait."  
"Please, hold on!" Caitlin sniffed as the tears continued to fall. "Please, Jay, I love you! I love you and I want to get to know you better!"  
The beast's eyes closed and the brunette wailed louder as rain began to fall.  
"I accept you for who you are," Caitlin choked out.

Jay moved. Caitlin looked up and saw the man's body was rising up from the ground on its own.  
"What?" the brunette wiped at her eyes, not knowing what was going on. "Cisco?"  
"Don't ask me," the armoire shrugged, his own face streaked in tears. "He's never done that before."  
The beast's body came fully off the ground then began to glow. Beams of bright, golden light blinded the two as it wrapped around Jay's body.  
When Caitlin blinked again, the light having slowly faded away, there was no longer a beast on the terrace.   
There was a man.  
"Excelsior!" Cisco shouted out.  
Caitlin turned and saw the man was no longer an armoire, but a complete man. Cisco had browner skin than Caitlin and medium length, brown hair. His chest was much smaller and he was shorter too.  
"I'm back!" the man laughed. "You did it! You broke the spell!"  
"Spell?" the brunette shook her head against the other's words and scrambled over where Jay's body was lying. There were no wounds on his body.  
"Jay?" Caitlin asked, her voice quivering.   
The prince groaned, turning bright, blue-green eyes to the woman hovering over him. Jay smiled.   
"Hello, Caitlin." the prince's voice was soft and kind, no trace of the beast's venomous tone to taint his words.  
"You're alive!" the brunette pulled the prince into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"  
Jay pulled Caitlin back enough to plant a passionate kiss to her lips.

 

The trio walked through the castle, seeing more servants who were once part objects now completely human once again.  
The angry people of the towns had fled, unable to fight against the servants on their home turf.  
"Caitlin!" Barry's voice shouted. A tall, thin young man with a head of brown hair jogged over to the trio. "Cisco! You're normal again!"  
"As are you, buddy," Cisco gave the other a high five.  
"You're talking at normal speed," Caitlin pointed out with a smile.  
"Yeah, well, it was easier when I was a clock," the young man shrugged, he looked at the person standing next to the woman.  
"Oh, your highness," Barry bowed low, suddenly realizing who the other man was. "I am SO sorry, I didn't recognize you."  
"Highness?" Caitlin frowned, looking over to the man still holding her hand.  
"It's a long and boring story," Jay smirked. "But it has a happy ending."  
"No more bowing right now, Barry," the prince patted the young man on the shoulder as they continued on their tour of the ruined castle.  
Another handsome, brown haired young man was waiting for them in the foyer.  
Caitlin looked at the hazel eyes and recognized her friend, "Ronnie."  
"Well, well," Ronnie bowed slightly to the prince. "Looks like you managed to save us after all."  
"I didn't even know you guys needed saving," Caitlin blushed.  
"Which makes it that much more amazing!" Barry beamed.

Harrison arrives on the doorstep, breathing heavily as he stepped over the strewn items that were used to barricade the door only moments ago.  
"Father!" Caitlin let go of Jay's hand to wrap her father in a hug.  
"Caitlin!" the inventor hugged his daughter back. "I stole a horse from one of the townsmen and came here as fast as I could. They say that Eobard is dead?"  
"He was struck by lightning," the brunette nodded against her father's shoulder.  
"Were you hurt?" Harrison pulled back to look his daughter over. "Are you injured in any way? Did they hurt you?"  
"No-no, I'm fine," Caitlin smiled. "Everything is just fine."  
"Who are they?" the inventor glanced over to the four staring faces.  
"It's a long story," the brunette laughed. "But don't worry, it has a happy ending."

 

Prince Jay Garrick explained the story from beginning to end to Harrison and Caitlin. The inventor listened silently, his arms crossed over his chest, while his daughter gasped and quietly added her own comments.  
When the prince got to the parts about the young woman, Harrison turned a raised eyebrow to his daughter's bright red face.  
"Now, sir," Prince Jay said after his story was through. "I would like your permission to date your daughter." He smiled. "If she'll have me."  
"Of course," Caitlin rose to her feet to intertwine their fingers. She smiled, "You're highness."  
Harrison uncrossed his arms and stood. The inventor stared at the prince through narrowed eyes as the seconds ticked by.  
Caitlin opened her mouth to break the silence, but her father raised a hand.  
"Permission granted," Harrison nodded. "But that doesn't mean I like you, your majesty."  
"It's a fairy tale come true!" Barry laughed, letting out a breath he was holding as the inventor stared down the prince.  
"Cursed man breaks the spell with the help of a beautiful woman?" Cisco sniffs. "It's a tale as old as time."

 

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> I know (in the show) "Jay Garrick" was really Henry Allen's doppelgänger, but in this version, the one Team Flash knew as 'Jay' is who I'm using as the Prince...  
> Out Of Character Note: I know Ronnie didn't act like that in "The Flash" but I needed him to for this story.  
> As for Clock!Barry, "I-figured-this" would be easier "toreadthanthis".  
> (*I had a hard time seeing the exact eye color the boys had in pictures, so I just made my best guess. Just go with it.*)
> 
>  
> 
> Caitlin Snow - Belle/Beauty  
> Harrison Wells - Beauty's Father/Maurice  
> Eobard - Gaston  
> Thawne - LeFou  
> Zoom/Jay Garrick - The Beast/The Prince  
> Barry - Cogsworth  
> Cisco - Madame Bouche  
> Ronnie - Lumière  
> Hunter Zolomon - Sorcerer who put on the curse.  
> Joe - Bookseller  
> Star - Philippe, the horse


End file.
